Mobile communication devices may have multiple screens or displays. An example of such devices is a clamshell mobile communication device, which generally has a base and a hinged or sliding lid that can be closed over the base. Such devices generally provide a user with a primary display inside the lid or on the base that is visible when the device is open and provides the user with a user interface. Furthermore, some clamshell devices have a secondary display on the outside of the lid that is visible when the device is closed and provides the user with a secondary user interface. The secondary user interface may provide the user with such information as the device status, or notifications such as missed calls, new messages, and the like.
Some clamshell devices also include input buttons on the outside or sides of the lid for controlling the secondary display. While these buttons can be convenient, since they enable the user to navigate through certain aspects of the secondary display, they can be unintentionally engaged when the device is placed in confined or crowded spaces such as a user's pocket or purse, for example. This can lead to unintentional activation of the secondary display (i.e., the backlight function could be enabled, accidental calls could be placed), which reduces battery life and can also cause security concerns if certain functions are mistakenly accessed.